


Slumber

by babylolsi



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Smut, POC Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylolsi/pseuds/babylolsi
Summary: here's a collection of (some really short, some kinda long) drabbles which involve sleep, getting ready to go to sleep or morning/night cuddles with multiple wrestlers.i'll be adding tags as i go since it's an ongoing thing.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Dean Ambrose** _

 

You groaned softly in your sleep, stretching out your arms and legs before turning onto your side and draping your leg around Dean. You nuzzled your face into his shoulder, before a light snore left your mouth. Dean laughed softly, setting his phone down before looking over at you.

He had been dating you for about 4 years now, and you’d always slept that way. You were a wild sleeper, reflective of your wild personality. You’d toss and turn and flip around but you always ended up cuddled underneath him somehow.

Despite having a hell of a match against Charlotte Flair on Smackdown and being completely and destroyed with bruises and welts, you slept like a baby. Dean had no idea how, though. He figured you had to be in some sort of discomfort but the second you arrived in your shared hotel room, you fell face first into bed.

Dean wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, kissing your forehead. _“I love ya, doll face.”_ He mumbled softly, running his fingers through your hair. You grinned in her sleep, cuddling closer to him.


	2. TJP

“TJ!” Your voice was slightly whiny, full of sleep as you waddled over to your boyfriend. He was streaming for Twitch as he always did, but it was about 2am and you both had signings at noon and other obligations that filled your schedule.

You wanted to make him come to bed for that, but you also just wanted him to come to bed because you had grown used to sleeping next to him. He was warm and quite possibly the best cuddler you had ever dated.

TJ turned back to face you before smiling softly. “Sleepy, babe?”

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his shoulders before giving him a small kiss on his cheek. “What’re ya playin’?” You were always significantly calmer than your in-ring persona when sleepy and TJ loved it. He thought it was the cutest thing. 

“Overwatch, as usual.” TJ set his controller down for a second before pulling you around to settle between his legs in front of him. “One more game and we’ll go to bed.” You whined softly, looking up at him with a small pout. “You know we have, like, a hundred things to do tomorrow. Or…today, technically.”

TJ picked up the controller, kissing your forehead before continuing with his game. “We’ll be okay, babe. Read some of the comments, they’re happy to see you.” Your eyes darted over to the screen, a smile gracing your features as you saw the excited comments. 

**“omg it’s (y/n)!”**

**“(y/n) YOU’RE SO CUTE I LOVE YOU”**

**“sleepy (y/n) is the best thing ever”**

**“omg (y/n) and tj are dating???”**

You almost physically puffed out your chest, proud. “Yes, we are dating. We’re a year strong now.” You held out your index finger. TJ laughed, shaking his head. “She’s so proud of that, isn’t she adorable.” You nodded her head gratified.

“Of course, I am. Guys, TJ is the best boyfriend ever. Literal best boyfriend ever.” TJ laughed loudly this time, his head tilted backwards as he did. “Well, I think she's the best girlfriend ever. I’ll have to show you guys some of the videos I have of her being cute.” You gasped this time, lifting your hand to his mouth. “Shh, shut up, you shouldn’t have said that! Now they’re gonna demand it!”

“Oh, I’m definitely gonna. I’m exposin’ you. I’m exposin’ you for the adorable little fluffball you are.”

“C’mon, you’re gonna ruin my gimmick! I’m a badass, you guys. You guys believe me, right?”

TJ scoffed loudly this time. “Oh yeah, guys. (y/n)'s a badass. A badass who sometimes sleeps in onesies.”

“You really are exposing me, oh my god— “

You and TJ would spend most over the Overwatch game playfully arguing, which would delay your sleep for about an hour, much to the delight of the fans watching. You remembered laughing at a piece of fanart sent to you days later by a fan depicting yourself and TJ in matching onesies playing video games together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to avoid using (y/n) because idk its used often and idk about u guys but when i see that i don't actually think to put my name, i just think 'your name'.
> 
> did that make sense? ion know, anyways. i wrote this before tj's heel turn so now this kinda feels ooc for him. but then again it isn't bc the kid has a pet piglet. 
> 
> tj's adorable isn't he


	3. Sami Zayn

Sami grunted as he finally plopped down onto the hotel bed after his shower, kicking his feet up in the process. You gasped, your head popping up in shock. “Whoa! Y’alright?” Sami laughed, placing a hand on your lower back.

You had fallen asleep while Sami was showering and you had dipped into REM sleep a lot quicker than normal. You were exhausted, having spent all day taking bumps and learning moves and working on developing more of a character for yourself. The second you had laid down, you’d knocked out almost instantly.

“W-What? What’s going— “You were half asleep, eyes dazed as you looked at your scruffy beared boyfriend. Sami laughed softly, running his fingers through your hair. “Didn’t mean to wake you, honey. You were sleeping?” You nodded slowly, a small giggle leaving your lips as you scooted closer to Sami.

“Y-You scared me…” You spoke softly, laying your head on Sami’s chest. He ruffled your hair, kissing it before hugging you tightly to him. “Sorry, sorry. Go back to sleep, princess.”

You closed your eyes, patting his chest as you did so. “I missed you today…”

Sami frowned, his fingers dancing up and down your back. You two didn’t get to spend much time together unfortunately due to the differences in how the two are booked. Sami was mid-card working his way up to the top while you were still training.

You sometimes did get to train with Sami sometimes but not as often lately. You two would barely get to see each other and by the time you’d get to the hotel the both of you would be too exhausted to spend any time together.

Sami took both of his hands, holding your face in them before planting a deep kiss onto your lips, mumbling softly against them. “I love you so much. Thank you for being so patient.”

You were dazed again, biting your lower lip as she looked up at him before smiling.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of these will be written in the perspective of you already being a wrestler or training to be one
> 
> (bc tbh a lot of these are drabbles i wrote for my ocs i'm just taking names out) 
> 
> hope u enjoyed tho <3


	4. Baron Corbin

You ran your fingers through your hair as you stared at yourself in the mirror. You had just finished what was a battle between yourself and Naomi on Smackdown. On one hand, you were proud of the two of you for main eventing Smackdown and being able to work the crowd perfectly with it.

You proved yourself to be the best heel woman on the entire roster and the feud between yourself and Naomi was called the best thing going for the women on the blue brand by fans and critics alike. On the other hand, though.

Damn, Naomi could throw kicks.

You were bruised up and down your arms and legs from multiple kicks and punches from Naomi. You two would share a multitude of chops to each other and thans to that, your chest was almost completely red and welted.

You winced as you tried to touch the welts on your chest, sighing softly before turning back to face your boyfriend. Baron had been laid on the hotel bed, going through Twitter until he caught your looks, giving you a small smile. “Somethin’ wrong?” he teased, getting out of bed.

You rolled her eyes with a small chuckle, turning to look at the mirror again. “I don’t think I’ve been this beat up since my feud with Candice LeRae. I don’t even know how to handle all of this.” You scoffed. Baron wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his head on your shoulder.

“I think it’s sexy, actually. They’re battle scars.” He glanced down, tracing his fingers over the scars. Baron absolutely loved your gimmick as this badass ‘queen’ who didn’t take shit from anyone. Instead of most heels that the WWE produced which thrived on “cowardly heels”, You wanted to be nothing like that.

You were a heel who would quite gladly kick someone's head off to prove your point, and it was amazing. Baron loved every part of you but he loved your in-ring character the most. As (y/r/n), when you walked down to the ring in a huge trench coat-like jacket and a strappy dress looking like a goth dominatrix, there was nothing hotter.

“You think anything (y/r/n) does is sexy, you idiot.” You rolled your eyes playfully before turning to face your tall boyfriend, kissing his chin. “I’m really sore, though. My whole body hurts.”

Baron laughed, looking down at you with a proud smile. “How about we talk a shower together, hm? Relax those muscles?” You scoffed again at him. “I’m actually in pain and you’re tryin’ to get some ass?”

“I’m not trying, I’m succeeding.” Baron’s hand drifted from your waist to your ass, spanking it. You yelped, jumping in your spot. While you were generally quite the dominant personality and were used to running things, Baron was quite dominant over you. It was nice, though, to have someone to relinquish responsibility to.

“That is, if you can handle a little pain to get to the pleasure.” Baron smirked, gripping your ass this time. You involuntarily squealed in response, feeling your cheeks warm up as Baron lead you to the bathroom.

“Looks like we won’t be getting any sleep tonight.” You remarked before shutting the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/r/n) - your ring name 
> 
> this lowkey tied into the dean ambrose one but also not really bc different people. i also wish wwe would put naomi in a serious storyline bc she's a queen who deserves more but this isn't the time for me to be bitching about booking
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyed. <3 maybe i'll give ya some baron corbin smut later on


End file.
